Don't know why i write this story
by Dia Grail
Summary: Saitama being the simpleton he is, punched a god that causes a weird phenomenon when it dies (it is a god... so yeah, something bad will happens if it dies) and he got thrown in to the world of 'magic'... he was thrown in to the world of MKnR, but on a different place. Follows the canon, but mostly by Saitama's POV There will be swearings, gore, no stupid trashy unlogical harem.
1. wkwkwkkwkwkwk 62

**This is just a work of fiction**

**I don't own characters of both series****One Punch Man owned by ONE**

**Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei owned by Tsutomi Sato**

**City S**

"mouu, onii-chan. Wake uuuuup!" saida girl with auburn hair. "Ten minutes more, then i'll wake up, Saiko" answered the boy

"mouuu, Ryuu-nii chan. I'll tell Setsuna that you hate me, if you don't wake up" said Saiko. "Fine, i'll wake up. O' little sister of mine" said tras-i mean- Ryuu

_tok tok'_

the sound of someone knocking the door, "haii, Saiko, could welcome our guest?" said Ryuu

"hmmm... Fine"said Saiko

When Saiko opens the door, she was surprised. It was Charenzia, the one who made the Darkstone and fuse it with the Dark Emperor Ultimate Dragon of Destruction inside her oniichan

"for what reason do you come, Dark Mistress?" said Saiko

" ara, am i not welcome to visit darling, Yellow Princess-chan?" said Charenzia

Saiko can only glare at the big-busted blonde in front of her

"Fine, come in and sit, don't do anything funny" threatened Saiko

Charen walks in and sit in peace until her red orbs met the grey orbs of Setsuna, the self-proclaimed gf of Ryuu. " hoo, a little darkness trying to steal my man, are you asking for a fight, plastic bust?" said Setsuna

Before Charen could attack, Ryuu manages to butts in out of nowhere and calmed them down

"Darling" said Charen, clinging to his right arm

"Honey" said Setsuna, clinging to left

"Oniichan" said Saiko, hugging him from the front

"Husband", "Master" said Mizuko and Nizuko while clinging on his back

**IT IS THE REUNION OF HEROES OF BLACK BALLAD**

Suddenly, their house explode. They are attacked by a black naked bald figure in the sky " I am god, i am bored, you guys are dead"

Ryuu and friends, feeling great power from the god, decided to use their strongest attacks

"Ultimate Darkness Dragon Force, Noroex" shouted Ryuu

"Ultimate Seal of Destruction, Beetariaz" shouted Setsuna

"Fatal End: Mixed Ver." shouted Mizuko and Nizuko

"Crazy Blast: Pure Beam" shouted Charen

All of their attacks hit the god at point blank, creating a huge mega boom that causes the city to trembles, a huge cloud can be seen from the city Z

Then, a huge wind disperse the cloud, showing god without a scratch

"Impos-" before Ryuu can finish that, he is punched so hard in the face, so hard that his head exploded, sending brain matters and blood to his harem, they are speechless, until all three girls got their upper body part disintegrated by a powerfull beam from god

"Pathetic, weaklings always talk too much"

said god

Then, Saitama suddenly arrives and punched god so hard that he was disintegrated, creating an instability in the Law of The Universe 'cause a god just died, creating a mini black hole, just right above the destroyed house, attracting everything in 100km, except Saitama

but his coupon got attracted

"Ahhh.. Oh no... My coupon!!" said Saitama

Then he jump in to the black hole

"What the..." in front of him is void, endless void

"What the hell happened to my coupon? damn it, if i put it in my pocket, this will not happen" said Saitama, filled with regret. Then, he remembered that regret won't bring it back, now, he needs get out of here (more like get in rather than get out in my opinion)

So Saitama being the simpleton he is decided to punch his way, the punch was so strong that it causes a portal to another universe

"It works, that must be the way out"

So Saitama gets in to the MKnR universe

And the next thing he knows is he is surrounded by unknown buildings, crowd talking weird language, and he somehow understand it

"ah tu lampu taman, bikin apa situ?" said civilian A

"pantesan aja panas, tu kepala kayak microwave tenaga surya " said civilian B

Some kids are protecting their eyes from possible UV lights

"tu anak urat malunya ada nggak?"said civilian C

"orang tuanya pasti nggak ngajarin baik-baik, masih muda, botak, hidup lagi. Dasar ortu nggak tanggung jawab" said civilian D

"tu kayaknya stress de, mungkin mantan pasien RSJ"said civilian E

Saitama starting to feel annoyed, these people don't even know him, yet their already insult him even judge his parents as if they know them, he haven't even done a single thing, although they are right about the stress thing

"hey, kid, where you from?"asked civilian E

'now they talk in my language' thought Saitama

"city Z, and you can speak my language?" asked Saitama

" city Z?? never heard of it and pretty sure it doesn't exist anywhere in this world, well maybe in another world, that theory is pretty cool, no, not pretty cool, it's really cool, there could be a world filled with horny milfs or a world filled with desperate alien that in need of some _super mi__lk_..." mumbling civilian E

"umm... sir..."

"oh... right, sorry, i'm pretty hyped when it comes to multiverse theory and for your question, no, i speak my own language, how did you learn my language, anyway?" asked civilian E

"huh?? you're the one who speak my language!"

"what?? why woul-wait, can you speak slowly?" asked civ E, and Saitama reply

"oookaayy, whyyyy diiiiid yooouuu aaassskk-" "that's enough, i get it now, your lips doesn't follow my language" cuts in civ E

"you're right, yours as well, it doesn't follow my language" said Saitama

"hmmm... i think it's a language spell, either someone cast it on you or you cast it yourself" said civ E

"spell?? you mean magic?" asked Saitama

"well yeah, don't you know? everyone know it, it's basic knowledge, with those CAD, we can do many things, including braiwashed, wait wait... kid, did you get brainwashed?" asked civ E

'magic!? is this another world that this guy said before? damn it, if i put it in my pocket, all of this wouldn't happened' thought Saitama

"i... think i am, i don't remember how i got here" answered Saitama

"what a poor child, here, i'll bring you to the police station, maybe we could find something about you" offered civ E

"thank you, kind sir" said Saitama

"it's okay, and call me mr.Natasha"said the now named Natasha

"okay, mr. Natasha?" asked Saitama, 'it sounds like female name' thought him

"ohhh... the fault is on my mom , she thought i'm a girl 'cause my pp is so small" said mr.Natasha

"so, you have it small?" asked Saitama

"well, as long as it can last long, pack lots of high quality punch, then i'm okay with it" said.mr. Natasha

"oookay, let's just walk to the station" said Saitama

"yup, but damn, you need see them in action, kid, you can get a lot of experience from me" said mr.Natasha

Saitama can only give him a blank stare and walk, pretending he never heard it

When he is walking, he realize something, he got smaller, he looked at his own reflection at one of a buildings window, his bald head is there, he still have that muscles, but he looks younger

That is when he realizes that this is going to be his second puberty at the age of 12, but mental age of 25

**Somewhere in**** Japan**

A young girl and a young boy is seen talking to each other, the young girl seems to be happy at the presence of the boy and the boy seems to be protecting her


	2. lanjuuuuuuut

**One Punch Man owned by ONE**

**MKnR owned by ****Tsutomu Sato**

**Chapter 2**

At Saitamas place

Three days has passed since he got to the MKnR, he has been adopted by mr.Natasha bacause of a stupid reason

**_F__lashback, three days ago:_**

**_"you don't know Japan?! you look Japanese enough for me... weird, and you said you're from city Z, correct?" asked the cop_**

**_"well, yeah... soooo?" asked Saitama_**

**_"well, city Z doesn't exist, either you're delusional or the one who erased your memory had also put a new memory in your brain or you're not from this world which is unlike- actually it is not unlikely, there have been many unexplainable events throughout the centuries" said the cop_**

**_"huh? there are things that even with modern magic, still can't be explained?" asked Saitama_**

**_"there are, you know, but those so-called magician either neglected it or they just don't care, saying that 'it was just illusion , it doesn't real, it is impossible'. MAGIC IS IMPOSSIBLE, THAT IS THE REASON WHY IT IS MAGIC, they tried to explained the unexplainable with science, it is not magic, it is just some advance science, it can't be considered magic, magic and science don't mixed with each other, that is why I HATE THEM!!! ha...ha...ha... just because there is no psion detected, it doesn't meant that it doesn't exist, those guys always think they know everything, I HATE THEM, ha...ha...ha..." said the cop, panting_**

**_"oh...ok" replied Saitama_**

**_"hmm... Dre, can you take care of his adoption?" asked mr.Nat_**

**_"he just arrived here and he already got adopted? how?" asked the cop named Andre or Ndre or Dre or Pakop_**

**_"what? i got adopted? by who?" asked Saitama_**

**_'i just got here and i already got adopted, nice work, logic' thought Saitama_**

**_Your Welcome, kid_**

**_'what did i just heard?'_**

**_My voice_**

**_'great... first, i'm bald, second, too strong, third, bored, and now, l lose my mind, well... i'll just do what i want, the-' his thought was cut off when mr. Nat called him_**

**_"hey, kid, we've been calling you since the kingdom come" said mr. Nat_**

**_"oh yeah, so... what?" asked Saitama_**

**_" well, i am going to adopt you" said mr.Nat_**

**_"what?" asked Saitama_**

**_"oh yeah, i forgot to ask, what's your name, kid?" asked mr.Nat_**

**_"wait... what? Nat, you don't know his name and you want to adopt him?" asked mr. Dre_**

**_"you don't even know my name, and you want to adopt me? wow... what a noble soul" said Saitama_**

**_"if you're on a test with strangers, can you cheat with your friends?" asked mr.Nat_**

**_"no..." answered Saitama_**

**_"just like me, so, what's your name kid?" asked mr. Nat_**

**_"my name is Saitama, mr. Naturo...?" said Saitama with uncertainty_**

**_"it's mr. Natasha Salaparang or mr. Nat, kid, you need to remember that kid" said mr.Nat_**

**_"and i am mr. Andre Hati Purnawansah or Dre or Ndre or Pakop" said mr. Andre_**

**_"can i ask 2 things?" asked Saitama_**

**_"sure" said both of them_**

**_"why are you called Pakop?" asked Saitama_**

**_"my friend just came up with it, and started calling me that" answered mr.Dre_**

**_"and why do you want to adopt me, mr. Nat?" asked Saitama_**

**_"because you sound like a person from another world, it's pretty obvious actually with all that city stuff" said mr.Nat_**

**_"oh... ok" said Saitama_**

**_"Dre, could you take care of the adoption, please?" asked mr.Nat_**

**_Dre only looked at him in the eyes, neither of them blinked_**

**_3 minutes later_**

**_Dre blinked_** **_and _****_sighed in defeat_**

**_"Fine... you win this time, i'll take care of it and don't think you owe me something, we're friends, so, it's okay" said mr.Dre_**

**_"thanks, dude, and sorry for the extra job" apologized mr.Nat_**

**Back to the present**

So, now he lives with his new dad in a mansion-like-house surrounded by some eerie looking trees, with some mangoos trees, bananas trees, and a banyan tree, there are also a mount.

His first impression of the house was old, it looked older than his grandparents and there are some weird feeling, whenever nobody's with him, he always felt like sombody is there, watching him and Saitama being the weirdo he is, doesn't even bothered by this

There are also some weird artifacts, bottles, and weird dolls like a dolls made by using bamboos or woods, tied in to a cross shape, plain white cloth used to cover the body, as for the head, they used a long haired ball shaped object, complete with the eyes and the mouth

"damn, i'm getting hungry, is there something good to eat?" said Saitama to himself

"here, a chocholate for you" offering a chocholate from his right

"thanks, mr. Nat" said Saitama, accepting the chocholate without turning to his right, just when he is about to eat it, he realized he is holding a banyan leaf, not a chocholate

"hey, i am hungry, and you give me a leaf to eat?" said Saitama while turning to his right, only to see nobody

"hey, Sai, thanks for bringing me the towel" said mr.Nat while coming out of the his bathroom

"huh? i was here, in the living room while you were in the bathroom, wait... if you were in the bathroom, then who gave me that banyan leaf?" asked Saitama to both himself and mr. Nat

"ohhhh... it's okay, it happens many time before, you'll get used to it" said mr.Nat

"huh?" asked Saitama

" strange and unexplainable things occured here, you know, this house is old, it has been here since colonials time"

said mr. Nat

"wow, so... this is a haunted house, cool" said Saitama

"well, there are other entities here, in this very land, kid, those artifacts, dolls, bottles are there for rituals or baits or cages, kid" said mr.Nat

"oh...ok" said Saitama

"people still do some offering rituals or summoning rituals or some other weird rituals here, they do it for fortune or they want to gain something, you know. Some even marry these entities, either for fortune or just love, there are also some that used these entities for harm or fortune" explained mr.Nat

"i don't even ask to explain, but thanks" said Saitama

"your welcome, kid, but let me warn you, there is a powerful evil entity reside in that mount" said mr.Nat, just after Nat said those word, the land trembled and the sky turned dark, thunders rolling in the sky

The mount suddenly opens and comes a huge hand, then the head, the body, and the feet

The figure coming out of the mountain wears a giant belt and used a giant mace, it saw them, and start running towards them, each step caused a small quake, while readying its mace to hit them

"oh no... it's heading here, kid, run right no-" his word died in his mouth 'cause the same kid has just obliterated the entity in a single punch, dispersing the dark clouds along with any other clouds, leaving only the blue sky, clean of all cloud

"huh... i thought it was stronger" muttered Saitama, disappointment in his voice

"huh?huh?huh!!?...well... i guess l'll just clean this up" muttered mr.Nat while staring at the kid, speechless

**1 Day later**

_tok tok_

"yes, i'll be there in a second" said Saitama

When he opened the door he was met with a bunch of villagers?? There is no village here

"okayyy, for what reason you come here?" asked Saitama

"we want to thank you for defeating that great evil, o' hero from 'nother land, so, please accept this gift, it will let us assist you" said the one in the very front

"well, your welcome" said Saitama

Suddenly, the world blurs, Saitama wakes up

"huh? what weird dream, humm, what is this ring?" asked Saitama to nobody while seeing the ring in his right ring finger

"so, it's real, they're really some nice spirit" said Saitama to himself

"of course, they are"

"you can't just use the form of others, you know" said Saitama

"you have a really keen sense, kid" said the ghost

"so, who are you?" asked Saitama

"me? well, you better remember this, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, the one who's going to be the future hokage, believe it" said the ghost while doing the Narutos one finger pose. Needless to say, Saitama is not impressed, just when he is about to punch the ghost

"wait, wait... i'll tell you, fine, just don't punch me, okay? My name is Parangsitu, the spirit of this house" said the ghost

"oh... ok" said Saitama with his infamous blank face

"oh it's party tlime, see you next time" said Parangsitu

"ok, bye" said Saitama

_tok tok_

"Huh, what a weird coincidence. Yes, just a second" said Saitama to whoever knocks the door

when he opens the door, he is greeted by some men in civilian clothing

"Morning, kid, it seems that the the Presiden wants to meet you regarding the entity you killed yesterday" said MiB A

"oh, ok, mr.Nat!!! i think the Presiden wants to meet us" called Saitama

"really?!! with pleasure!" said mr. Nat, suddenly appeared out of nowhere

**At the Presiden House**

Nat and Saitama are sitting in front of a desk. Behind the desk, is a well-clothed men, he is seems to be in his 40-es, black eyes, and black hair. Overral, he looks normal if it wasn't for the fact that he has a weird aura that somehow visible to only Nat and Saitama

"I'll get to the point, you, kid, had killed a powerful entity in a single punch, and you, are his stepdad and a powerful shaman, i want both of you to work for the people" said the Presiden

"huh? you're not going to ask me how i become this powerful?" asked Saitama, confused 'cause many people that knew his power always asked that

"It's you privacy, i won't dig in" said the Presiden

"thanks, mr.Presiden" said Saitama, 'i need make a good impression, this is a country leader, after all' thought Saitama

"what do you mean by work for the people?" asked mr.Nat

"basically, prevent and repress all threat that could harm the people, the country is the people, after all" said the Presiden

"oh... ok, i'll join, i am hero for hobby **after all"** said Saitama, mimicking the Presiden, only to get a narrowed eyes from the Presiden

Nat only look at Saitama with pride and disbelief

"this is the Presiden, give some respect" said mr.Nat to Saitama

"forgive his rude behaviour, hi is a child, after all. And I'll join, it will be a great honor for me to protect my motherland" said mr.Nat with a smile

"thank you for your cooperation, we will only called you if there is a threat that our forces can't defeat or there is an urgent business, so you two will be unofficial forces" said the Presiden

"so, we are like vigilantes" said mr.Nat

'damn, i am going to be a cool one indeed'

thought mr.Nat

"yes, you two are going to be vigilantes, you two will dressed as normal civilian to prevent suspicion" said mr.Nat

"cool" said Saitama, ' and here i thought i am going to used those disgusting skintight, i mean who used those shits anyway' thought Saitama

**_Somewhere in Japan_**

**_Achoo'_**

The black haired boy from previous chapter sneezed

"Onii sama, are you okay?" asked the girl from previous chapter

"Don't worry, Miyuki, i am fine" said the boy

'i feel like someone had just insulted my skintight' thought the boy

"Miyuki sama, you shouldn't talk to your tool like that" said a men that looks like a butler, looking at the boy with disgust

"Tatsuya niisama is not a tool" said Miyuki to the men

"Miyuki... it is okay, forgive me, Mitsugu sama, but i am Miyukis bodyguard, so i need to be on her side all the time" said Tatsuya to the men

Then, the now-named Mitsugu leaves them alone, hiding his his emotional flame with an ever-present smile

"onii sama..." said Miyuki to her brother

* * *

**Aaaaaand that's all for now**

**Live healthy and wear mask to avoid viruses and unspread viruses to others**


End file.
